Tartarus Rising
by shadoweater22 AKA Cassie
Summary: After a girl is attacked by a hellhound, she is found and brought to camp, in fatal condition. She is nursed back to health surprisingly quick though. Now Tartarus is rising, and a quest has been issued. What happens next? Read to find out. (Yeah, I just made a summary that doesn't suck)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Everybody, this is the story I was talking about hope you enjoyed.**

**-Cassie**

Looking back, I don't think I made the wrong choice to run away. My stepfather literally hated me, and my mom was never home. Oh gods, I'm rambling, I hate my ADHD.

Anyway, I'm Cassie Myers, I'm about 11 or 12, I kinda lost track of my birthday, though I believe it's like September 10th or something. I am extremely short, about 5'0, with a slim build thanks to gymnastics. I have black hair, which I think of dyeing blue soon. So umm yeah, all you need to know.

Anyway back to present, I'm casually running away from this weird dog with orange eyes that's about the size of a blown up tank. As far as I could tell, I lost it. Well that was until it kind of just leaped out from nowhere. Like it came from a tree, in which yeah, I was in the woods. It landed on top of me, knocking me to the ground. It began to dig it's claws into me, kicking it wouldn't do. I could barely punch it. I rolled out of the grip, pain throbbed in my side, but I ignored it.. I leaped at the thing, and did an uppercut to the throat. It barked, which might as well made me go deaf as it was so loud. It bit my arm, I literally could see the bone. Blood squirted out of it, and as it went in for another bite, I squirted some into it's mouth. It howled. Black spots began to fill my vision, and I fell to the ground, it attempted to pin me down, when something, hit it's side, and it exploded into dust?

The last thing I remembered was a girl's face.

Line Break

I woke up, I looked at the time, about the same. I was in the hospital? That's what it seemed like. It must had been about a couple of days I was out. My side wound was gone, and my arm was bandaged. I couldn't move it either. The same girl that I saw came in. She was beautiful. She had blond hair that ran down her back. She wore a slight bit of dark make-up, but other than that she was just natural. She introduced herself as "Mia James" but not like I was listening. She explained to me about the dog AKA a hellhound, that attacked me. She unbandaged my arm, and looking over at it, it was disturbing. It still bled a little, but most of it had scabbed over. She reached over to a cabinet, got out some pudding like thing. She told me to eat it, and saying I loved pudding, I did. It didn't taste like pudding, it tasted like the brownies my mom cooked before she became super busy. I became homesick, but I began feeling a lot better. The wound stopped bleeding, some of it even went away. After a good 5 minutes, it was completely gone. "Rest" was all she told me, before I had gone back to sleep.

**A/N: So yeah, I finally got chapter 1 out. Today is assessment day so woot! I'll try and get chapter 2 later today. See ya.**

**-Cassie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, hi guys. Now I haven't updated in quite a bit, and there is a few reasons for that. A: School, I have been extremely busy with it. B: A little bit of famial problems. I am not abandoning any of my stories. Well, I'll try not to. Because I might get ebola or cancer D:. Sorry to all of you who have had/have those diseases. Also don't ask why I use my IRL Name for this. #EveryoneedstousethereIRLNamesothatwecanlearnournamesnow #LonghashtagsFTW. I will also need someone to write a prophecy, as I am literally horrible at that. Please PM me if you can write one, so I can give details. Also I am using all the OCs that you sent me for this story. Please send me more, in pms as well. Thanks!**

**-Cassie**

**Cassie's POV**

I wake up, a couple of days later. My arm is no longer bandaged luckily. The girl from before, Mia, comes in about what felt like thirty minutes later.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"As well as some person who nearly died to some dog thing in a forest can feel." I managed to respond.

Mia nodded.  
>"It should be a few more days. Then we'll get into the more complicated stuff. Your mom is worried sick about you!"<p>

My mom? Of course my mom would be worried, but she wouldn't be in like what? New York? This confused me.

I was thinking when Mia's voice jolted be from my thoughts.

"Rest." she commanded. I nod, falling asleep

**A/N Again sorry for the short chapter, I was planning on adding more, but I couldn't come up with what to write next. Anyway, I am sorry for not updating in so **


End file.
